


Even bad wolves can be good

by Bone_Zone



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Birthday Smut, Breeding, Car Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Smut, Military, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shifters, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: just a place where I will be posting my Sobieski and Deck fics from my tumblr account, I love these two so much.Feel free to request for these boys too.
Relationships: Decker/Reader, Sobieski/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. I'm gonna help you unwind || Decker ||

**Author's Note:**

> Request:  
> punishmepunisher inquired:  
> I'm hella stressed with midterms and came up with a funny idea for a fic. Decker is trying to comfort his overcaffinenated s.o. cause they're stressed about exams. They just keep slamming back energy drinks and lose their shit cause they got a question on a practice quiz wrong lmao.

Slowly making his way towards you Decker placed his hand on your shoulders as he watched you take another large sip of a 20oz redbull, wrinkling his nose from the smell he suddenly cleared out his throat. His fingers then moved to the back of the chair you were sitting in.

“Y/n…how about we take a break for now.” He was worried for you, he you hear your heart racing. The man didn’t want for you to have a heart attack or for you to get sick.

“Decker! I can’t…I need to finish studying and I just feel like nothing is going to stick and I….god i got a stupid question wrong” Feeling your eyes swell up with tears Decker sighed as he tugged you into his arms. He placed a small kiss to the side of your head as he gave you a smile. 

Running his fingers through your hair he let out a small grunt lifting you up, carrying you over to the couch he gave you a grin. “Y/n, it’s not a big deal that you got some questions wrong… so what?”

“One wrong” You muttered into your knees. “I got one wrong but I shouldn’t have and I should be studying not sitting my ass on the couch.”

Dropping his shoulders, Deck knelt in front of you as he gasped your hand gently. “Getting a question wrong is nothing to be ashamed of beautiful. You’re the smartest girl I know and I know that you’re gonna ace this exam..Now how about we order in tonight, I’ll make you some hot chocolate because I rather not give you more caffeine and we can snuggle on the couch.

Sniffling you then gave your boyfriend a smile as he sat next to you, resting you head on his chest you grabbed the remote to the tv turning it on then placing it on your favorite channel. “You’re the perfect boyfriend you know that right?”

Chuckling he then pressed another kiss to the side of your head. “You’re amazing you know that? I really can go on and on about you. I’m lucky that I found someone like you, someone that doesn’t care what I am.”

Smiling up at him you grasped his hand. “I love you Decker, and of course I don’t care. Besides you have to be an idiot to turn a guy like you down. Shifter or not.”


	2. I want baby || Decker ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> punishmepunisher inquired:  
> Imagine Decker coming home after a shitty day of work and he sees his girlfriend coddling and cooing at Sobieski's baby and his mood instantly turns better and he's like well now we gotta have a kid.

When Decker came home from a long shit day at work the man wanted nothing more than to take a long shower and fall into your arms. Your fingers running through his hair sounded nice. Though stepping through the door he was not expecting you to see you cooing at a little baby that was sitting down in one of those portable cribs.

Shoulders dropping the man had to fight back a groan, he forgot. Well with the shit day he had of course it slipped his mind that Sobieski and his wife asked the two if the could watch their little girl as they went out. His best friend practically begging him too so he could take out his wife and being the man he was he was not going to say no.

Decker never thought about having a child before though seeing your interactions with the baby was changing his mind about it all. His sour mood changed and the man could already feel a smile forming on his face as the little girl let out a happy squeal. 

“I want to try go a baby.”

“Huh?” Turning to face Decker, you looked up at the man in surprise before giving him a smile. “Well….I’d be happy to try.”


	3. Home || Decker ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> punishmepunisher asked:  
> For the new prompt list can you do stop being so cute and catch me if you can with decker? But instead of Decker chasing his s.o. they run and jump into his arms like Jake did with Terry lmao.

You’ve felt like you’ve waited for ever for this moment, while phone calls, text messages and videos tied you for but now you were going to have the real thing. Eagerly waiting at the airport clutching a welcome home sign you stood with all the other family’s that waited for their soldiers to come home. Biting your lip you tensed when you heard cheering but a smile broke out on your face when you saw him walk down the stairs. Clad in his dress blues, Decker’s eyes scanned the area until the locked on you.

A large grin formed on Decker’s face when he spotted you, rushing down the steps he started to run towards you. Not using his actual speed you let out a laugh as you rushed at him tears of happiness rushing down your cheeks. Meeting him in the middle you jumped at Decker with him easily catching you. 

Laughing, Decker let your legs wrap around his waist as he pulled you in for a gentle kiss. Pulling back for a moment you quickly stole the hat off his head. “How do I look Solider boy.”

Grinning, Decker gave your ass a light squeeze followed by a small wink. “I’d tell you but we’re in a public place, It’s gonna have to wait till we get home.” Sighing you pressed your face into his neck as he held you.

“Home, god. I can’t wait to have you home.”

Chuckling, Decker pressed a kiss to the side of your head. “And I won’t be leave you this time either…I love you y/n and I can’t tell you enough how good it is to have you in my arms.”


	4. Amortenia || Decker ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> punishmepunisher inquired:  
> Amortenia with Decker please 🥺❤❤❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my tumblr people seemed to like my Amortenia writings { where I take a character and write their favorite scents and a small scene with the reader }

“ _Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them._ ”

* * *

**Decker:** Camp Fires/burning wood,burnt gunpowder, Vanilla/Lavender.

_Sitting in a hospital bed was something that the man did not find to pleasing but at lest he was still alive and all but two teachers knew what he was. He was grateful to the Headmaster that still kept him on. Decker would hate to lose his job, he would not want to disappoint his students and if he did get fired that meant he wouldn’t get to see you again._

_Wrinkling his nose the man could still feel the effects of the Amortentia , thankfully who ever slipped it to him only gave him a small dosage it still did what it intended to do._

_When he first inhaled it he could smell a camp fire, something he’d loved to do with his family when he was a child. The next scent that hit him was the burnt gunpowder, the scent that brought him back to his time in the military before he was offered a position at ilvermorny though the last scent. That was the one that troubled him._

_It was the scent of Lavender mixed with the sweet scent of vanilla. It bothered him because that smell reminded him of you. It was troubling because he wanted to admit his feelings for you but he did not want to put you in danger. Clearing out his throat he did his best to relax into the bed until that familiar scent hit his nose._

_Eyes going wide he mentally groaned until he felt a hand place themselves on top of his._

_“Easy Decker…I just wanted to check up on you.”_

_Opening his eyes Decker gave you a crooked smile as he wove his fingers through your own._

_Maybe he would admit his feelings towards you._


	5. You're my everything || Decker ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired:  
> Hello would you be willing to write a small Decker x reader thing about how he comforts his mate or something? Things have been rough lately and I love ur work 💗

It was one of those days, where seemingly everything went wrong, that the world was against you.

First your coffee split over your work shirt, then your car got a flat tire which lead to you being late.

You could list everything that happened, from your lunch getting stolen to some work mates whispering about your relationship with a shifter.

You’ve heard it all, it was just a tiring day and the only thing you wanted was to take a bath then fell into a deep sleep.

Rubbing your tired eyes you spotted your boyfriend, mate leaning against the counter top with a smile on his face.

“Hey beautiful.” Making his way over to you Decker wrapped his arms around you, tugging you to his chest as he pressed his lips to your head. “I’m cooking you your favorite dish…then I’m gonna get a nice bath for you….I heard how your day went so I’m gonna make the rest of your night magical.”

Letting out a small laugh you shook your head letting out a small sniffle. With one last kiss, Decker turned back to the kitchen as he continued to cook your diner.

After you ate the diner, Decker carried you off to the master bath. The tub already filled with hot water, bubbles and flower petals all around. “You deserve it all y/n.” Giving the side of your head a kiss he stepped back.

“Now enjoy you bath and relax alright.”

Watching you leave you quickly grabbed his wrist you gave him a smile. “Stay with me…please.”

Chuckling he wetted his lips then gave your cheeks a pinch. “How can I say no you.” Helping you remove your clothes, he then stripped of his own.

Helping you in the tub he rubbed your shoulders gently then kissed the side of your head.

“I love you y/n.”

Relaxing into his chest you sighed closing your eyes as wrapped his arms around your chest. “I love you too.”


	6. This seems a little inappropriate || Decker ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> screechinginthevoid inquired:  
> “This seems a little inappropriate, don’t you think?”from the sharing a bed started with either sobieski or decker ?

You were John Sobieski’s younger sister, you know Decker. You also know that John didn’t like the fact that is sister would flirt with his best friend. It’s not like it mattered anyway ,you doubted that Decker noticed or if he did the shifter was to kind to say or do anything about it.

With that being said you were now having a hard time with trying to figure out how to approach this situation. You thought that you’d be sharing a hotel room with John’s wife but with it being that time of the month for him he was the only one that wanted to be near her.

So now here you are stuck in a hotel room, with one bed in a room with a man you’ve had a crush on for years.

“I’ll sleep in the car.” Decker shifted his weight from one foot to another, he adverted his gaze from you. His pack slung over his shoulders as he made his way to the door.

“What! no! Decker I’m not having you do that! it’s not your fault my brother is an idiot and can’t plan worth shit…we.” Taking a deep breath you clasped your hands behind your back. “We can just share a bed.”

“What?”

You could have sworn the man had a heart attack judging by the look on his face. “You can’t.”

“Beside’s you can have fun going try to get the keys from John now.”

Scratching his cheek Decker sighed then shook his head dropping his back to the ground. “I’ll…change in the bathroom.” Giving you one last look he dug into his bag grabbing out some night clothes. 

Wetting your lips you watched him leave before you quickly changed into your own pajamas. Biting your lip you closed your eyes for a moment before sliding under the covers. 

Waiting for Decker to return you laid on your side turning the light off, trying not to peak at the man you closed your eyes for a moment as he slid into the bed next to you.

Grunting, Decker kept his eyes focus on the ceiling. He must have drifted off for a moment because when he opened his eyes again your body was curled into his.

“This seems a little inappropriate, don’t you think?”

Sighing you let out your own chuckle, your body clinging to his. “I really don’t care anymore.”

“Huh…well thats funny, because I really don’t care either.” Smiling for a moment Decker placed a small kiss against your forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Sweet Kisses || Decker ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired:  
> Howdy! For the kiss prompts how about 18 or 22 with Decker please? 😚
> 
> ========
> 
> Prompts:.
> 
> 18: Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.  
> 22: A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

Biting you lip you adjusted your body on your boyfriends hips, hearing Decker groaning underneath you made you smile. Grinning you hovered over the male, getting a glimpse of his eyes flashing gold before he quickly closed them. 

“You’re not being fair y/n.”

“Oh I think I’m being plenty fair! you get to be in control all the time with all the wolfin out you do…I think it’s my turn.” Giving him another teasing grin you let your lips brush against his.

Grinning you placed another kiss against his jaw before you pressed your lips against his before you blew hair against his lips then rushed off letting out a laugh.

Sitting up then blinking the daze away, Decker let out an annoyed grunt, shaking his head the man quickly chased after you. “It’s not smart to tease a Shifter Y/n.”

“Ohhh I’m so scared!” Letting out another laugh you slipped outside by the pool before you felt a pair of arms wrapping around your waist. Squealing out you felt the man place a kiss to your neck. 

“Gotcha beautiful”

Smiling you turned your body around to face him, sighing your placed another kiss against his lip, giving his lower lip a nip the man parted them as you let your tongue against his. The mans hands gripped your hips a squeeze, breaking the kiss his nose then brushed your neck before he gave it a small bite. Just as his hands slide up your shirt you started a part by a loud voice.

“Dude what the fuck!” Sobieski groaned then shook his head. “I come here to see my two best’s about two fuck…ugh gross.”

“You’re at our place! uninvited !” Decker growled out, his hand still resting on your hip.

Sighing you shook your head then pinched the bridge of your nose, you placed a small kiss to your boyfriends cheek as you stepped inside as the two continued to argue.


	8. You Gotta Crush|| Decker ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Asdfghk! That Decker shot 😍 Heyyo could i please request reader befriending and standing up for Decker and Sobieski against the other soldiers and Decker just getting a crush? Please if this is alright 😌.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you like it! had a lot of fun writing this one!! after all my angst I need some fluff….Also Sobieski totally lives…also ugh like fuck those soldiers…I also found out they are Marines….so the Reader is a Marine Doctor.
> 
> Also bold is Sobieski talking to Decker over a walkie-talkie / phone.

You’re new to thisMilitaryplatoon, the only woman too but when you noticed that on the request form that this certain platoon held to werewolves you jumped at the opportunity though it’s not like anyone else was taking it. A long plane rider later from your former base you found yourself waiting at the airport for your pick up though you never expected to be greeted by a tall handsome man holding your name written down on a cardboard.

“You must be Y/n…I’m Decker…huh welcome to the team.”

Laughing softly you grasped the mans hand, it being oddly warm, you were having a feeling that you’d enjoy this team if he was apart of it. “Oh I know I will.”

* * *

ou would have enjoyed this little team, if it weren’t for half the men in this platoon. While you never had a problem with werewolves it seemed like these men did. Slouching in the seat of the Jeep, you really couldn’t fathom why they had such a problem with Sobieski and Decker. They were risking their lives too, even more so if you’d had anything to say about it.

Scowling you closed your eyes trying to ignore the hot sun beating down on you. With Decker taking up the front and with Sobieski watching the back you silently prayed for something interesting to happen and since you suddenly heard shots get fired off. Everything moved fast as one of the soldiers tugged you back into the seat and once the men fired off their own shots it finally over.

Growling you slipped out of the jeep, missing a solider trying to grab your wrist. With a surprise like that, Decker couldn’t have gotten out unscathed. Clutching your pack on your back it didn’t take long for you be standing in front of him looking for any injuries.

“Are you okay Decker?”

“I’m fine…I’m already healing.”

“You’re lucky you are!” Narrowing your eyes you gave him a small shove though his body didn’t even bulge. “Try to be a little more careful next time Decker! Next time a bullet to the head won’t save you…” you snapped. You had to stand on your toes to even come close to reach his lips.

“Ohh dude! is that hot doctor checking you out!! You should totally ask for a more one on one examination….ya know…ask her to see if your dick still wor-”

Clutching the walkie-talkie he then crushed it under his hand praying you didn’t hear the man. 

“As I said…I’m fine…thank you though…for worrying.” Trying to play it off you gave him one last glance as he walked off with a slight limp, Sobieski walking up to you letting out a laugh.

“I think he likes you, just try not to let him slobber over your hand.”

“Cute” Giving Sobieski a smile you gave his cheek a little tap, maybe to hard before you made your way to where everyone has been eating.

You tended to get their before the other men did, while you liked your alone time the comments the squad made about Sobieski and Decker were starting to piss you off. Who gave them the right to say shit about them, who the fuck cares what they were! They were soldiers too.

Choosing your own little table far away from then your eyes ranked over a medical journal hoping to get some work done.So hearing one of the men making a comment about them not being allowed to sit their was really the last straw for you.

“Are you fucking serious.”

Everyone was looking at you now, slamming the flooder closed, Sobieski would have thought you were cute if it wasn’t for the look you had on your face.

“They can’t sit with you…what are you five?” You snapped, now standing by Deckers side, your hand resting on his shoulder as you continued to scream at the men.

“And you’re nothing but a bunch of pricks! I’ll make sure to report everyone of you too! I’ll bet my superior officer will love to hear about how you’re all a bunch of xenophobes can’t suck it up, push down their pride and work with two werewolves that are protecting your ass.”

Hand squeezing his shoulder you used your other hand to point in one of the mans face.

Decker gripping his knee tightly to the man was fighting back a blush. Since when did he blush? And why the hell was his heart beating so fast? Though Sobieski was having no trouble in holding back his laughter, it was a comical sight now, seeing such a small woman going off on a much of Marines.

“Better yet I’ll send a tweet! we’ll see how viral that gets.” You growled then stormed off.

With everything suddenly going silent Decker chased after you though Sobieski let out a laugh then gave a wink to the guys popping one last piece of meat in his mouth. “Ladies.”

* * *

he next few days seemed to have gone by in a blur, while he’d got to know you better it didn’t stop Sobieski from teasing the hell out of him.

“Really…it’s adorable that you have a crush.”

Even when his friend was getting medivacked away, the idiot was still cracking jokes though he really owed you for saving his life. If you hadn’t found him bleeding out, well he would have buried a friend instead of sitting beside the idiot in the hospital.

While he may had sustained his own injuries, the ones ones who attack you, who nearly killed Sobieski were dead and it seemed the men respected him a lot more.

Adjusting his body in the seat his fingers went to itch at the bandaged though he stopped once he heard someone snap at him.

“Decker! stop it! god I swear you’re worse than Sobieski !”

“Hey!”

Sighing you slipped into the room eyeing the two men, even if they were both Shifters they seemed to think they were indestructible. “I know you two may heal faster than most humans but both of you nearly died….so please…for the love of god….stop touching your bandages.”

Sobieski gave you a wink, even though half his face was wrapped. “Hey y/n…can you do me a huge favor….mind getting me a sexy nurse to look after me…and like doesn’t hesitate to play up my injuries…make me look like a hero.” the man joked, for someone who was now blind in one eye sure liked to crack more jokes than he should.

“I’ll see what I can do but for now….just please shut your mouth and get some sleep.” Giving them both a smile you then turned your gaze to Decker. “That goes to you too and I…thank you….for saving me Decker.”

Flushing you then turned your back on the two walking out of the hospital room.

Sobieski sighed then he rolled his eyes sitting up in the bed. “Go after her idiot…this stupid crush you have is getting out of hand…wouldn’t you rather be ya know screwing her…ah dating her…instead of longingly looking at her.?”

“You’re noting going this until I do something right?”

“Right”

God it was hard not to smack that smug grin off his face though shaking his head he pushed out of the chair. “You’re such an ass.” Though he was smiling as he rushed out of the room.


	9. I'll always love you || Sobieski ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> screechinginthevoid inquired:  
> For the ways to say I love you 26 with sobieski!  
> Prompt:  
> 26:Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’ve fallen in love with this boy! I can not help myself….this is gonna feature some angst…but I couldn’t just outright kill the man off.
> 
> Hope you like it @screechinginthevoid
> 
> Warning: Blood, gore, just following the episode here so a looot of death.

You were a doctor that specialized in Shifters thanks to your step father being one. You were said to be the best around thanks to your talent and care of the men and woman.

So when you were assigned to a small unit that was stationed in Afghanistan you had no problem. When you meet the two shifters you didn’t know what to think at first. Decker seemed to be the one who was the more quiet out of the two when it came to voicing his thoughts. Sobieski on the other hand was in a completely different ball park, the man didn’t seem to take about talking back to his superior office. Not that you could blame him with all he and Decker had to deal with.

And having to work with the two the other soldiers that you worked with couldn’t understand why you were around the two shifters, it was nothing new to do. You got the same comments about your step-father so it was easy to brush it off. Though you couldn’t help by deny that you liked it when Sobieski and Decker stood up for you whenever one of the men would hit on you.

It was a nice feeling and it did not take long for you to grow closer to the two men. Watching Sobieski work out, you couldn’t help but watch the man with interest. You knew it was stupid to have feelings for Sobieski since it seemed like he would never return them. 

“You’re drooling.”

Letting out a gasp you quickly went to wipe your lips then scowled seeing Decker let out a laugh. “You’re such an asshole.”

Grinning Decker shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hand on your shoulder. “I think it’s cute…you two would be good together.”

“Right….I’ll jump right on that…I’ll date a guy that hits on every woman he see’s.”

Decker sighed then rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Sobieski isn’t that bad…besides…I think he likes you too Y/n.”

Shaking your head you gave one last look to the man lifting weights before giving a weak smile too your friend. “ Right Decker…have a good…well I should be going.”

With a wave goodbye to Decker you made your way to the medical tent. Watching you leave Decker let out a small chuckle though jumped once seeing his friend was now standing infront of him.

“Christ!”

“She was checking me out wasn’t she.” Grinning Sobieski could see you, it wasn’t until you slipped into the make shift medical tent was that you vanished from his vison though it didn’t help that he could still smell you.

“100%. Why don’t you make a move?”

Scratching his cheek Sobieski shrugged his shoulder. “She’s too classy for that…she’s gotta be wooed.”

“Isn’t that cute.” Decker gave his friend a small shove but straightened his from once he saw the commanding officer approach.

“This can’t be good.”

* * *

“Just…stay safe….I’ve seen a lot…just please don’t do anything stupid Sobieski.” You were trying not to plead with him but you were worried about his safety.

“I promise I won’t do anything stupid .” Giving you a small wink Decker let out his own sigh.

“Sobieski…:just listen to her please.”

Dropping his own shoulders the man let out a small groan. “Fine….I’m serious…I will stay safe…scouts honor.”

Watching him closely you nodded your head you stood on your toes kissing his cheek gently.“Good…” Giving him a weak smile you then cleared out your throat patting the mans chest. “Good.” Glancing at the two men you stepped back making your way to the make shift medical tent.

Watching you leave Sobieski was finding it hard not to smile when you gave him a kiss placing his hand on his cheek he blinked then cleared out his throat as he turned his attention to Decker. “You say something.”

“Ya…just fess up and tell her already, you look like an idiot.” Decker chuckled though it was easy to see that he was a million miles away. 

“Yea yea,.” Waving him off he cleared out his throat he tried to get a good look at you but your form was slipping into the tent. Hearing his name being called Sobieski let out a sigh. “Well I’ll see ya around.” Though turning to face Decker he slipped off his dog tags tossing the too the man. “For Y/n…so she won’t worry about me too much.”

* * *

Swallowing thickly you tried your best to get some sleep though you couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Clutching the dog tags around your neck you slipped off the cot making your way outside.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Shit!” Turning to see who it was, you relaxed as Decker came into view. “Don’t do that.”

Snorting Decker gave you a teasing grin as his eyes glowed in the darkness. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Shaking your head you wrapped your arms around his neck about to reply to what he said until you heard the sound of gunfire in the distance. Eyes going wide you felt your stomach drop and seeing the look on Deckers face did not help you feel any better.

“Sobieski…he’s in trouble..”

Seeing Decker start to run off you followed after the man, making sure to grab your small bag and radio as you slipped passed the doors. “Decker! wait please.”

Annoyance flashed across his face before he quickly turned around with you nearly slamming into him. “What!?”

“Take me with you…please.”

“No…out of the question.” Before he could run off your arms clamped around his wrist. 

“Take me with you…or I will go myself…if anyone is injured…you need me.”

Thinking about his options, Decker knew that he couldn’t let you go up in a dangerous situation alone not to mention if Sobieski found out he was sure his friend would kill him. “Fine….get on my back.”

Swallowing thickly you didn’t know how much time you to wasted but climbing onto his back it did not take him anytime to take off running.With how fast he was running you did not like the feeling of how jarring it was and it was worse when he jumped over the tall door.

Seeing the lights flickering, a flare on the ground. Though the horrors you noticed around you made you sick to your stomach. “Who…who could have done this.” Walking with Decker you hated how quiet it was,, all you could see where the bodies of all the soldiers. Some where pinned to the walls with their own weapons, some had their chest’s torn open, their face’s ripped apart, eyes missing from their faces. Sticking close to Decker you just prayed that you wouldn’t find Sobieski. “Decker…what could have done this.”

“A…It was a shifter.” Wrinkling his nose Decker tried to ignore the overwhelming scent of blood.

“Another one…how is that possible!”Holding on tightly to your medical bag your eyes went wide seeing a figure propped up against the wall. “Sobieski.!.” Biting back a cry you rushed over to him as Decker stood behind you. Holding back the tears you had a feeling that he was dead. His intestines were hanging out of his stomach, the right side of his face was clawed to a point where you could see the muscles of his jaw.

“No no …you can’t…..you idiot you made a promise to me! why would you break that promise.” Holding back a cry you wanted to shake him, you wanted this to be some dream you’d wake up from. Feeling a fear tears fall you pressed your face against his chest though your eyes went wide when you felt a small beat of his heart. 

“Y/n he’s dead…we have to go…we need to-”

“No! he….he’s still alive….I felt…”Shaking your head your fingers moved to check for a pulse in his neck. It was faint but he still had one, to grab your radio you heard a sharp in take of a ragged breath followed by the sound of the gurgling of blood.

Slumping forward, Sobieski could feel like his body was on fire. Everything hurt, he couldn’t even speak though it took your voice and his friends to keep him from going.

Clutching your radio you then turned to Decker tossing it to him. “Call in a MEDEVAC…I need one now” Yelling it the shifter Decker did not waste anytime as he called in the MEDEVAC, his eyes remaining on your form as you did your best to stabilize Sobieski. The long t-shirt you were wearing was covered in blood. You legs, and arms must have been too though the cooper scent was starting to becoming over whelming over him.

It felt like an eternity for the MEDEVAC to come but once it arrived Sobieski was loaded onto a stretcher. Before getting on to the helicopter you turned to face Decker. 

“Promise me you’ll find them Decker…find them and kill them.”

“I promise.”

* * *

Sobieski nearly died on the way to the hospital, with everything that had happened to the shifter it was a miracle that he was even alive. Clutching his hand tightly as they wheeled him down the halls you were suddenly stopped as a Doctor stood on front of you. 

“You’re not coming in my OR covered in blood…I’m sorry Doctor.”

“Wait…please…just let me at least say something..” Turning to face the man on the stretcher you felt sick seeing his chest wrapped in bandages, ones that were already seeping red and his face. Squeezing your eyes shut you lent forward holding his hand tightly as you pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you…so…so don’t go dying on me.”

It took all your strength not to collapse on the hospitals ground as they took him away. Feeling his blood on you, you knew the surgeon was right. Seeing you blood stained hands you walked to where the held the showers. Hoping that this would clear your mind of what you witnessed.

* * *

When Decker entered the room, the first thing he knew was how sterile the room felt. Licking his lips he then noticed you were in the room, your head resting on the mans lap. Sobieski’s fingers absent mildly playing with your hair. “You gonna come in or are you gonna stand in the door like a creeper.”

Turning his head Sobieski did his best to smile, the right side of his face stitched as his right eyes was covered. Decker was positive that the mans chest was bandaged too. “It’s hard….we thought you were dead.”

“Yea….thanks for the save by the way….I like being alive.” He chuckle then winced holding his hand to his chest though he still had that goofy smile on his face. “Y/n…she said she loved me.”

Decker chuckled shaking his head. “Congrats then..but really man..I’m happy you’re alive.”

“Doc said I’m gonna be blind in my right eye and I’m gonna need some therapy…fucker nearly paralyzed me but y/n said she’s gonna help me.” scratching his cheek with his free hand Sobieski smiled down at you, his dog tags hanging around your neck.

“Well at least you’re alive.”

“You think the sex would still be fun.”

“Sobieski….really?”


	10. Amortenia || Sobieski ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> screechinginthevoid inquired:  
> Amortenia w/ sobieski,im really curious of what the potion would smell like to him

> _"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them."_

* * *

**Sobieski** : Dynarex Green Soap, Tattoo ink, strawberries.

_Sobieski was never a fan of learning about potions, hell the man was positive that he would have failed that class in his youth if it wasn’t for you. You were always testing out potion’s on him, nothing to bad but being a teach you just had to get them right for you students and hell the man was not going to say no to you._

_“So…what do you think?”_

_Wrinkling his nose, the Shifter barley had to get the damn pink substance near his nose to smell it. “Well the first thing I’m getting is Green soap.” Sighing he closed his eyes. “The next is tattoo ink…man I should really get another one.”_

_“I wouldn’t mind that.” Winking you gave him a teasing grin._

_Snorting Sobieski shot you a grin as he stood up though he quickly wrapped his arms around your waist burying his nose into your neck inhaling your scent.”The next thing I smelt was strawberries but nothin beats the real thing beautiful.”_

_Smiling you shook your head as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “I love you.”_

_Returning the smile he pulled you in for a deep kiss as he wrapped his arms around your waist lifting you up as he then placed you on his desk. “Now since I did something for you…how about we have a little fun~”_


End file.
